A Youngster Between Worlds
by PR0F.GMK
Summary: After a disappointing performance in a team-battle, with an embarrassing event. Zelda notices Young Link seemingly act a bit differently than usual, and decides to check up on him.


The world of Smash, a place where characters from various parts of life, space, and time could come and test their strength against one another. And currently a battle was taking place to test that strength, specifically, with another partner.

"Nayru's Love!" Zelda shouted as she spun around, encasing her form with a dazzling blue diamond that shielded her from her opponent's charge. And in turn, dealing inescapable damage to them, the Princess from in-between worlds ceased her attack momentarily. Her white and pink dress along with her long blonde hair elegantly flew around her from the spin. Her golden accessories jiggling around her hip and upper chest as she pressed her attack. Shooting a palm out at her still stunned foe, she released a barrage of light, small, blasts of magic that continued to stun her opponent while racking up more damage.

A smirk ran across Zelda's face as she proceeded to jump forward and shoot her foot out towards them. Encased in a leather, open-toe heeled boot. A triumphant chuckle escaping her lips as she felt the heel part make contact with her opponent's chest. Before sending them flying to the other side of the stage with its force, a bit of knockback also coming to her, as the underside of her dress, was blown slightly back, revealing the white form-fitting pants she wore underneath that ended just on the under-edge of her calves.

However, she didn't take a moment to rest, as she saw that her attack just wasn't strong enough to push her opponent off the stage, and they were just about ready to land on the edge. Thinking quickly, as soon as the Blonde landed, she rotated her body, Raising her hands over her head, and twirled her around on one foot. A yellowish-green ribbon of magic trailing around her body as she became increased in a green prism.

"Farore's Wind!" She announced, before disappearing with a gust of air, reappearing right where her opponent would have landed, shock evident on his face as he was blasted clear off the stage and into the blast zone from her attack. An explosion of energy shooting out from where he had gone, indicating his defeat.

"Yes!" Zelda exclaimed, fist raised in triumph as she allowed herself a moment to bask in her victory. Only for her smile to fall as she saw a large shadow fall over her. Looking up, shock came over her face as she saw Bowser getting himself ready to plummet down and crush her. The Princess knew she wouldn't be able to get away in time as she brought her hands up and brought out her already worn out spherical-shield in a vain attempt to protect herself. Shutting her eyes and looking away as she braced herself for the inevitable.

_"Hyah!"_

Zelda's eyes shot open at that unmistakable battle cry, looking back up, she saw her partner for this battle coming to her rescue. The Hero of Time. His short, young form may have fooled some, but she knew and witnessed the strength, talent, and experience he held. Putting some of it right on display as he jumped over her, spinning his body around with his sword as it carried him up. Reaching Bowser just in time as his blade slashed and damaged his body in a way that had the King of Koopa's howling in pain. Before being launched away to a similar fate Zelda herself had given her opponent just moments prior.

The Young Hero landed right besides her, closer to the ledge. His face carrying the same stoic expression he usually wore. But still, as he looked towards her, she could see the slight relief he held at saving her just in time, a fact she wasn't shy about expressing.

"Thanks, Link!" She cheered with a smile, giggling as she saw his face break its usual stoic mask as a small embarrassed smile came over it as he turned away slightly. Giving a simple shrug of his shoulders that she interpreted as his way of saying, _"No problem."_

Some may have had trouble communicating with him due to his lack of words, but Zelda found she was able to understand him easier than most, while also greatly enjoying his company. The same couldn't be said for her and the older Link, the Champion he was known as. He was nice enough, and Zelda would say the two got along well, but she also couldn't help but feel he was trying to hide his emotions, just a bit too much for her liking.

This Link though, she couldn't help but be intrigued by. Finding out his history, she found it amazing how he persevered through the challenges and burdens he was faced at such a young age, and she couldn't help but feel a bit sad that he lost the chance at a normal childhood. Even when her ancestor tried to send him back to fix that mistake. But he still faced more hardships.

And they shaped him. Causing him to lose his outwardly cheerful and playful persona, to instead, one of simple stoic caution, always ready to act in case need be. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions from time to time, he just didn't see the need to.

Which is why Zelda couldn't help but find happiness in seeing him show just a little with her.

However, due to being focused on him at the moment, she failed to notice the spinning axe heading straight towards her. Gaining more and more force in its spin as it came closer, ready to send the Princess flying once it made contact. Link though, was able to react just in time. And so acting quick, he used his hook-shot to grab the surprised Zelda. Wrapping around her waist and pulling her away just as the axe landed where she once stood.

The Blonde Princess gave a surprised yelp as she realized what had just happened, giving a slight grunt as Link planted his feet into the ground and caught her. The Hero of Time quickly placing her down on her feet while unhooking his tool. Before putting himself in front of her to shield them both from another attack.

Raising his wooden shield up, Link grunted as another axe made contact with it. The strength his gauntlets provided his small body being just enough to withstand the projectile as it dug into his trusty wooden tool. It may have been no Hylian Shield, but it served him more than well enough.

However, despite his experience being years ahead of what his body entailed, he realized too late that the attack was a distraction. The absence of the Belmont who threw the axe quickly causing him to look up into the air. Finding the Vampire Slayer making a descent towards both him and Zelda.

The Hero of Time barely able to get into position to shield his partner once again as the Belmont landed directly atop of his raised shield. The force behind his kick being enough to send Link into the ground in front of Zelda as the Belmont bounce away.

"Link!" Zelda shouted in concern as she looked down at him. Before refocusing her gaze back to the Vampire Hunter with a glare. Only for fearful realization to replace it as she saw him become encased in a rainbow-like glow. The dimming of the lights around them another indicator that he had just unlocked.

Richter smirked as he shot his hand forward, and with a cry, unleashed his Final Smash.

"Ahh!" Zelda shrieked as she and Link were pulled together into the coffin that suddenly appeared above them. Helplessly struggling against it pull as its lid slammed shut with the two inside.

"Uh, Link?" Zelda spoke in an embarrassed tone, a blush lighting up her face in the dimly lit insides of their wooden confinement. Her body smooshed against its back, while Link's was smooshed against her. With his equally blushed ridden face in between her bust, unable to move away due to the position of the rest of his limbs.

And so, all he could do was close his eyes and try not to focus on the sensations of her clothed, round orbs pressing against him. Zelda meanwhile, could only let out a whine of embarrassment at the situation. Before sucking her lips as she felt the coffin they were in about to rock.

Their yelps and cries were the last things to come out of their mouths as they were sent flying off in the ensuing explosion.

* * *

"Hey, at least we got third!" Zelda state with a somewhat forced chipper tone, trying to lighten the mood as both she and her _younger _partner strolled out of the gates that held portals to the many different battlefields provided to them. Making their way through the vast, vibrate halls that filled the mansion of Smash.

However, Link didn't seem to appear any happier at her statement as he kept in front of her despite his shorter frame, his lack of a positive expression most likely due to there being only 4 teams in that battle, and third just meant second to last. Though Zelda suspected he wasn't mad specifically at what place they got, but more at the fact of how they were taken out. If there was one thing that Zelda was sure that Link took immense pride in, it was his skills as a fighter. And if he thought he didn't do as well as he could've. Then he would probably spend the rest of the day training just to make up for it.

Zelda sighed at the notion. Link was a skilled warrior, and she was sure he didn't hate fighting, contrary, he looked more alive often than naught in the heat of battle. But that was the problem, fighting seemed to be all he focused on. And she couldn't blame him. From his early childhood in the Lost Woods, an outcast among the Kokori. Being forced to set off into the world at a young age, no chance to question what he had to do, he just did what he had to, and help those around him without a second thought.

His entire life since the moment he set off to complete his destiny involved him battling countless different types of foes and trails. Some to survive, and others, not because he needed to. But cause he was the only one who could.

He was forced to grow up mentally in a way no one should ever have to. And he did so without complaint. He was no child, what he had witnessed had made any sort of innocence of those days a distant memory. But he wasn't an adult either. He was something else, different from other Links as well as to what he had to experience. She doubted she would ever truly be able to understand him. But she wanted to at least be with him.

If nothing else than to just be someone who he could rely on from now to then. And so she could try and bring him just a bit more happiness in life.

Plus, he was a bit cute.

_"Yoohoo, Zelda dear!" _

The high pitch call of her name caught the attention of the Blonde Princess and her companion. The woman quickly recognizing the voice belonging to one of her close friends in the World of Smash.

"Peach!" Zelda greeted with a wide smile as the pink-dressed Princess made her way up to her, adorned with a bright smile, "I assume you're about to participate in one of the next matches?" Zelda asked.

To which Peach hummed in approval, "Yep, my partner and I are gonna win!" She enthusiastically stated, causing Zelda to chuckle.

But it also caused her question, "Where is your partner then?"

Peach gave her fellow blonde a childish yet refined smirk, before quickly turning around, and rummaging around into the confines of her dress, Zelda eyes widening as she realized what was about to happen, only for shock to still come as Peach pulled someone out. Someone who she easily recognized due to their familiar, yet unique appearance.

"Toon?" Zelda said as Peach held up the Hero of Winds to her by his collar. The cartoonish Link taking a deep breath as though he's been starved for oxygen. Something told Zelda he didn't voluntarily choose to be in Peach's dress. Making her quickly ponder how she was even able to fit him in there, along with all the other assortment of items she seemed to be able to store in her dress.

But before she could ponder the question any longer, Toon was quickly brought into an embrace by Peach, one that appeared a bit too tight as she could see his face start to turn white. "Yep, Toon here was so nice and willing to help me after I bake him that delicious cake." Peach stated as she hugged the struggling Hero. Clearly not noticing, or caring about his current lack of air.

Zelda was about to say something to try and help her tiny friend. Only to be caught off guard by a question Peach asked with a curious look, "By the way Zeldy, how did you and your partner do in your match?"

Zelda quickly answered, seeing how Peach's hold on Toon had lessened, with some color returning to his face. Wanting to keep the woman's focus on her and not return to potentially squeezing the life out of the Toon Hero, the Princess with an embarrassed smile gave her answer, "Not as well as we'd hope, third place." She admitted a bit dejectedly, "We got caught together in a final smash and were sent hurtling out."

"Oh my," Peach stated a bit shocked, bringing an open palm to her mouth to highlight the expression, "You two weren't injured now were you?

Zelda couldn't help but turn away to hide the blush, "No," She informed her fellow blonde, trying to sound as convincing as possible, she and Link may not have been injured, but she would assume the Hero would like to keep the little accident that happened in the coffin between just the two of them.

"Thank goodness," Peach replied with a relieved tone and smile, till one of confusion came to replace it, "Actually Zelda, who was your partner anyways?"

Zelda gave an even greater look of confusion, "Why Link of-" She was about to say, gesturing to her side where the Hero of Time should've been, only to realize he was gone! Quickly looking around she found no trace of him.

Peach gave a light chuckle at her friend's antics, "Judging by your actions, I'm assuming you mean the younger one?" She asked knowingly. Feeling confident in her assessment with how often the two were usually seen together. And how more often than not, much to Zelda's annoyance, he would leave suddenly disappear without saying goodbye.

Sighing in the realization that he was nowhere nearby, Zelda nodded, "Yeah, and I was just about to ask him if he wanted to train a bit together, you know, to brighten him up after our loss." She added dejectedly.

"Well, you know how he is sometimes," Peach tried to reassure as she gave her friend a sympathetic smile, while Toon gave an annoyed look, both at his current situation and how his other counterpart acted. They may have both been the Hero's spirit reincarnation, but their personalities also seemed a bit opposite. With Toon wearing his emotions on his sleeves, while his counterpart hid them inside most of the time.

Zelda though, gave a tired sigh at their concerns, "I know, I know. It's just, sometimes I wonder if he thinks of me like a true friend, or rather just one of the many people he's met and passed by on his journey." She admitted, "Some days, I think it's one, only for the next day to have me believe the other."

"Well, why don't you go ask him yourself?" A confident yet undeniable sultry tone cut in, causing the trio of blondes to turn to the source. A fellow blonde, and none other than the space-hunter herself.

"Samus!" Zelda and Peach greeted happily, with Toon just simply giving a nod of acknowledgment, as any other movement would've been restricted.

The tall, Zero-suited space hunter smiled at the trio as she walked towards them. Confidence in her steps as her round-hips swayed. Her light-blue, skin-tight suit showing off much of her form. Something she wasn't afraid to use to her advantage on the battlefield.

However, the persona of a sexy bombshell of a badass space hunter was lost when a cry was heard on her shoulder, revealing her yellow partner.

"Pika pika!" Pikachu cried out a greeting at the Princesses and Toon, gaining a chuckle from the three female blondes at his enthusiasm as he clung onto the blonde space-hunter's shoulder while waving his paw at them.

"Pikachu says hi," Samus informed them with a smile, her body relaxed as she gave the electric rodent a light chin scratch. Causing him to coo into her touch. Making the bounty-hunter smirk as than continued her assault of pets. Something the pokemon was very fond of.

"Well hi to you as well, Pikachu," Peach greeted fondly with a bright smile as she also joined in, assaulting Pikachu with her own series of pets as the electric Pokemon was in bliss at the double assault. His expression causing the blonde females to chuckle more.

"Hey Pikachu," Zelda also greeted, not finding herself in the mood to join in the series of pets, opting for a soft pat on his head which he didn't seem to notice in his blissful state. Causing the Hyrule Princess to laugh inwardly to herself. Also taking a quick glance at Toon to see he was now able to readjust his position in Peach's grip to free his arms as she had used one of her arms to reach out and pet Pikachu. He may not be able to escape her grip truly, but he could at least make himself comfortably.

"I saw him walking to his room,"

Zelda brought turned her attention back to Samus, who was continuing to pet Pikachu while also talking to her, "Link, and while I know I'm not the closest to him, he seemed a bit in a bit of a hurry from what I could tell."

In a hurry? That was strange to Zelda. Why would he want to return to his room so quickly after their battle, she's always seen him go straight to training after a bad loss.

That had her worried.

So, with a determined look, she gave a courteous bow to her fellow blondes, said her goodbyes, and quickly made her way down to the living quarters.

Not noticing the smirks the Toadstool and Aran were given her.

"Think they'll finally do something?" Samsu asked.

To which Peach responded, "I hope so, otherwise I'll be liable to lock up and force them to open to each other. Link needs to be more out with his emotions, and Zelda needs to realize the ones she has for him."

"Pi-Pika,"

"Mmmhmm,"

The Electric-type and Hero of Winds also voiced their agreement to those words.

* * *

Link grunted the door to his room shut behind him, not giving many glances to the small room as he placed his tools and weapons away. Not that he minded the size of the room. Being a simple bed, a desk, a drawer, and a multitude of shelves to put some important items he collected on his journeys. From his ocarina, to his masks, things that held sentimental value.

But right now, he was focused on something else, the tent that was straining his shorts and threatening to poke out under his tunic.

The Hero of Time growled at the annoyance. He was no stranger to such a reaction, and he found little reason to enjoy it when most of the time, it did nothing but hinder him. And so, deciding to get rid of the annoyance, he dropped his shorts and made his way over to his bed. Laying atop the fabric as one hand grip his erection while he tried to relax.

Link knew why this was happening, his cramped experience with Zelda caused his body to react on its ways that almost no amount of willpower could control. His journey had brought him face to face with many women people would call beautiful, breathtaking. And while he wouldn't put the Zelda he knew in his time of smash near the top, she was by no means not high up.

Compared to the Zelda's he knew, both the past and future iterations, along with the more warrior-like incarnation that faced hordes of enemies with ease in a battle that involved multiple worlds. The Zelda he had come to know in smash was much more feisty, outgoing and spunky. She had wisdom, but she still allowed herself to have fun, and seemed to know how to read a situation and know when to tone it down. Link had to admit that she was nice to hang around, providing some a nature that could be up-lifting, but not pushy when she knew he wasn't in the mood for it

The Hero of TIme couldn't help but fancy her a bit.

Allowing himself to be truthful to his feelings, the Kokori-raised swordsmen let a sigh escaped his lips as his masturbation was becoming just a bit enjoyable. He always treated these sessions with his loins as a trivia need. They weren't as enjoyable as he knew they should be, but compared to what he's already experience, he just didn't feel that much pleasure in them, and such, it was always a bit of a chore when needing to take care of an annoying erection.

Still, at least this time, it seemed to be going smoothly. And if he was just able to relax a bit more, he'd be able to finish and be done with it.

Though it seemed that destiny had other plans.

**_*Knock *Knock_**

Link's eyes widen at the sudden knock on his door, his head whipped towards the entrance in instinct as it began to open up.

"Link, are you here? I just wanted to make sure you were-" Zelda didn't finish her sentence as she made her way inside. Her stunned gaze squared directly on Link as he went still, shock evident on his usually stoic face. But what Zelda was focused mostly on his hand, and how large the sword it was grasping seemed to be.

The two went silent, only coming out of their stunned state when the door behind Zelda closed on its own. Causing the two to flinch, and give each other an awkward look.

* * *

Princess and Hero were unable to speak exchange any words as they both sat atop of Link's bed. The tunic wearing swordsmen already having pulled up his shorts, his hands pushing down against his lap in a forceful attempt to stop his now painful erection, his face held in a look of irritation and embarrassment. The Princess from a timeline of downfall though, seemed more confused as she tightly gripped the fabric of her long skirt.

She felt incredibly rude and ashamed at having walked in on Link in his moment of privacy. But, she also knew she came in to check up on him in worry. Not to mention, she couldn't help but be slightly conflicted as to why he was masturbating. Was it because of her? It would make sense, considering how close they were pressed together during the battle. But, still, why her? Zelda knew Link must've met plenty of women on his journey, even incarnations of herself. She's seen their portraits, and she couldn't help but feel a bit inferior to them in looks with how beautiful they seem. So was it possible that Link fancied her a bit? Or was his reaction purely from the physical contact?

Still, despite her many emotions, her wisdom eventually helped her to make some sort of decision, to finally help break away this awkward silence between them, and perhaps, act on something she was only beginning to realize.

"You disappeared so suddenly," Zelda stated in a calm but shaky voice, "I thought you would've gone to the training room like you usually do after a loss, but, when Samus said you seemed to head towards your room in what looked like a hurry, I got worried."

Link gritted his teeth, feeling a bit ashamed at his actions. At his haste in making her worry, and that he was defiling her in his mind when she had the kindness to make sure he was okay when she was correct in her assumption something wasn't right, she just didn't know what it was.

"I'm really sorry," Zelda cried in a hasty voice, regret in her actions, but before Link could wave her off and try to assure her that this was all an unfortunate accident, but he found his voice failing him when her thin hands clasped his smaller ones, her smooth skin contrasting his rough texture from his battle. And with both hands, she moved his own from his lap, exposing the large tent he held.

Before Link could even attempt to question what she was doing, the firm presence of her palm pushing down against his covered erection eliciting a gasp, followed by a surprising one when Zelda suddenly slid off the bed and sat on her knees in front of him, a small nervous smile adorning her cute face as she said, "So let me make it up to you, this is cause of me right? So, being the Hero of Time, allow this Princess from another world to reward you for your difficult journey."

Link was stunned as Zelda suddenly pulled down his shorts from under his tunic along with his smallclothes, revealing his erection in full to the royal. He couldn't even think about why this was happening as she proceeded to grasp it with her thin fingers, stroking his member from his base to his tip with firm pumps. They weren't as refined as to what he's received before, a bit amateurish if he was being honest. But he's been pent up for so long, that he couldn't help but give in to a chance to finally have a proper release.

Zelda gave an inward sigh of relief as Link showed no signs of pushing her away. Looking mostly content as he decided to lean back and spread his legs for her to get better access to his erection. Zelda didn't know what possessed her to take this course of action. But she the moment she saw him gripping his penis, she felt a heat start to form in her thighs, and she found the thought of Link being to one to extinguish it start to become a need the longer she sat next to him.

She had long since abandoned the thought of thinking of him as a boy. Like she had already decided, he was something else, with innocence already long lost, in many different ways. But one thing was sure, he was a legend, one who's journey split the very timeline. Never asking for thanks, and doing his duty no matter the cost so long as he was the one paying for it.

He was a selfless soul, and Zelda found herself being drawn to it.

Taking a deep breath, the princess relaxed before opening her mouth, lowering it down as she proceeds to take his member into her mouth, hearing her partner give a surprised gasp along with the sound of the bedsheets being pulled by her actions. With Zelda finding she could easily take him halfway in her mouth as she bobbed her head up and down his length, with just a bit more effort needed to engulf every last part of him. While his member was no doubt impressive considering the size of his body, it wasn't anything _too _daunting, yet it still managed to poke the back of her throat when she took all of him in,

Link gasp as he felt Zelda's lips tighten their hold around his skin, proceeding to apply a sucking sensation against his cock as she continued to blow him. It was unexpected, having him instinctively shoot a hand out to her head and planting itself atop of it. His fingers digging into her scalp with an unexpectedly strong grip that had the princess's eyes widening in surprise. She could feel it, his desires, his lust, and care for her in that grip. Zelda felt her mind becoming hazed in a storm of emotions, yet in the eye of that storm was one simply feeling, the urge to please.

She took him in deep, burying his sword deep inside her warm moist mouth, pushing her lips against his lap in an effort to have his crown travel deeper than before, the sound of Link's high groaning being a positive indication that he was enjoying what she was doing. And so pausing her movements for a moment, she hummed around his cock, having the vibration tickle his sensitive skin as she began to bob up and down again.

Link huffed with deep pants, his grip on Zelda's head tightening as he felt her blonde hair sway with her motions. The ringing of her hum being drowned out by the slurping she produced on his loins, coating and lavishing his erection in her saliva, her tongue brushing and pressing against his skin as it was dragged along it in tandem with the bobbing of her head.

A part of him couldn't help but be impressed, he could tell she didn't have much experience with the slight but obvious mistakes she made, like sometimes having her teeth land against his skin briefly, or changing the pace or intensity of her movements to quickly with no rhyme or reason. Her technique was unpolished, but there was still more than enough passion and care in her actions to make him neglect her mistakes and instead bask in the pleasure she gave him.

And so, feeling a sensation that he hadn't felt in a while, in a way that had not been given to him yet in his time in the world of smash. He let out a groan as his penis convulsed inside her mouth.

_"MMMHHHMMM!?" _Zelda gasped through muffled lips and wide eyes as she felt her cheeks become bloated, being caught off guard by Link's sudden release as the only indication she got was the tightening of his grip on her head and suddenly pushing her head down against his lap before groaning as he shot wave after wave of his semen into her mouth, bloating her cheeks as it painted her mouth white.

_'There's- there's so much,' _Zelda thought as Link continued to blast his orgasm, not releasing Zelda's lips from his groan as he forced her to take in every last drop of his sperm, risking to block the princess's airways. But something made him believe she would alright. And he wasn't wrong, as despite being caught off guard, Zelda found herself quick to recover as she gulped down the globs of semen that occupied inside her mouth, unfortunately, for each batch she drank down, another load would replace it. Forcing the Princess to constantly keep chugging down his seed. Before finally feeling his bursting penis start to wind down, and his loads along with it.

And he wasn't wrong, as despite being caught off guard, Zelda found herself quick to recover as she gulped down the globs of semen that occupied inside her mouth, unfortunately, for each batch she drank down, another load would replace it. Forcing the Princess to constantly keep chugging down his seed. Before finally feeling his bursting penis start to wind down, and his loads along with it.

Link took a series of deep breaths as he released his grip on Zelda's head, allowing the princess to pull it back till just the tip of his dick remained inside of her. No longing needing to worry about blocked airways, the reincarnation of the wielder for the triforce of wisdom flicked her tongue along the insides of her mouth, letting it drag against the globs of semen still inside that hadn't been swallowed down her stomach in haste. Giving her a chance to exam its texture and taste, finding it pleasant.

Which is why she held no qualms about dragging and scrubbing his tongue back against Link's penis, making sure to polish it and squeeze out any potential remaining drops of his seed. Hering the Hero of Time letting out a tired groan in response as his hand reflexivity tightened against their scalp before relaxing back up as he let her continue to clean his dick.

Releasing her hold on his penis with a sloppy wet and loud _'pop' _that had her parts of her coated spit flying off, the Zelda looked up at the Link with a shaky nervous smile, a bit of his semen dripping out of the corner of her mouth, hoping to see him respond positively.

Link looked down at her with a heaving mouth as he took deep breaths, not offering a smile, but not looking displeased by any means, as though he was deep in thought. Zelda wondering what it was he was thinking about.

"Ahh!" Zelda yelp as Link suddenly gripped both her arms, pulling her up on her feet with relative ease despite the difference in their size. The princess feeling herself grow weak as he now stared up at her, his eyes filled with a need to do something that was focused directly on her. Her legs briefly buckling from his gaze as she instinctively rubbed her thighs together to soothe the itch that had been developing down below.

"Eeyyy?!" Zelda yelped once again as Link proceeded to pull her down towards the bed, having her land with her back against the sheets and before she could even process what was happening, Link bent her legs and held them above her chest, Letting her skirt fall around her and revealing the white pants that contained her long legs. But the Kokiri grown swordsmen didn't hesitate as he gripped the waistbands of her pants and pulled them up over her butt, revealing the ripe ass she possessed to him with white panties digging into her cheeks.

Zelda could only blush profoundly at being in such an exposed position, her arms situated beside her head with her butt and legs raised above her, all while being able to watch her partner make use of her body.

What was Link planning? Was he going to take her like this? Or did he want to do something else? In any case, the blonde found herself powerless in his grasp as she looked up at his determined face, fully placing her trust in him, submitting to him.

Link took her shyly looking away towards the side as a response, finding it in line with some of his previous partners that he didn't worry about whether or not she wanted this. He could tell she did, by the way her eyes would quickly glance towards him before flickering away as she waited in anticipation.

She had given him a remarkable and much-needed release. So Link felt he needed to give back.

"Huuuh?!" Zelda gasped as she felt Link's fingers push against her covered folds, lightly prodding her lower lips while rubbing the white-fabric that covered it the sensitive skin. The movements of his hands were experimental, as he seemed to be testing her reaction, but it still caused jolts of pleasure to coarse through her body.

The princess bit down on her lips in an attempt to stop from moaning out loud, not wanting to appear a withering mess as Link played with her folds, proceeding to remove her panties and sliding them down, or rather up her legs to were her pants were bunch up, revealing her pussy to him in full.

Zelda blushed as he stared at her puffy folds, a bit of fluids already having leaked in anticipation and response from his actions. Link pausing his movements to expand her pussy, briefly comparing it to the others he's seen before, making note of how it seemed a bit unique, even compared to her own reincarnations. But he didn't dwell on it long, as with a single breath, he lowered his mouth and press it against her entrance.

"EEYYYYHH~!?" Zelda mewled in surprise as Link's tongue slid over her dripping links, scooping up her fluids before pushing itself inside of her, the princess not able to help the loud moan that escaped her lips as the pink appendage explored her inner moist cavern. Dragging itself against her walls and sliding over every little bump as his fingers spread apart her entrance to allow him better access.

His movements were strong, a bit rough, but also a degree of care. Zelda could tell Link knew what he was doing, and somehow, with just a bit of preparation, he was able to please her the best way possible, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as she was being overwhelmed.

"AAAHHH~?!" Zelda squealed as she felt Link start to suck on her lips, the vibrations he created with the vacuum he produced with his mouth had her walls being tickled by the air while being massaged with his tongue, creating a unique sensation that she was unprepared for. It had barely been less than a minute since he began, yet Zelda already felt like she was about to cum harder than she ever had.

And Link made sure he did, as with a single motion, he inserted the fingers he used to hold open her folds while moving his mouth up, its target being the puffy orb that was nestled right above her entrance. Wrapping his lips over it, the Hero of Time rapidly flicked his tongue against the sensitive nub of her clit while sucking on it with great force, making sure to also bury his fingers as deep inside her folds as he could.

Zelda's eyes widen as her mouth was agape, a loud, shrill of a moan passing her lips as her body convulsed, her legs instinctively wrapping around Link's neck, squeezing his face in between her thighs and pulling him down against her pussy, smashing his face into her loins in an instinctive attempt to get the most out of her orgasm as she came all over his fingers and face, coating his face in her nectar as it clung to his skin like a see-through, glistening mask.

Zelda's breathing became deep, a bead of sweat falling down her forehead as she rested her head on its side, feeling her chest heave as she recovered from an orgasm that came far to fast and hard for her to prepare for, and being one of the best she could recall having. The princess let herself bask in bliss for a few moments.

Until the single, yet clear tap against the side of her leg snapped her out of it. Zelda immediately recognizing the message behind the gesture as she unclenched her thighs and pulled her legs to the sides, freeing Link from her grip as he revealed to the Princess just how much she came upon him.

**"Hehehe," Zelda couldn't help but giggle with a blush as he saw his usual stoic look masked with a coating of her fluids, providing an amusing sight to the Princess as Link didn't seem to care. **

Giving a quick lick around his lips to taste her juices, the hero found it pleasant, though not quite as enjoyable as the _'milk'_ he's received on occasion from the older sister of Romani's Ranch. The Hero of Time allowing himself a moment to reminisce on what a relationship he definitely couldn't deny was pleasant, making a mental note to revisit the land of Termina once he had the chance.

Zelda meanwhile, find her focus on his shaft, seeing it harden once again to full length. Eyes mesmerized on its impressive shape as she felt her folds start to drip in anticipation once again. And Link seemed to notice her stare, as he gave a what she couldn't help but believe was a grin.

Zelda couldn't help but return one back.

* * *

**_*Slap!_**

"AHH!"

_***Slap! *Slap!**_

"So Deep!"

**_*Slap! *Slap! *Slap!_**

"So Hard!"

Zelda cried as into the sheets beneath her face as the pleasure overwhelmed her. Laid down on her chest, body bare as the day she was born save for the white-thigh highs and head-piece. Her knees bent and digging into the fabric beneath her, wide and round hips up in the air with her ass raised like a hump.

All with Link behind her, pounding her like she never could've imagined.

"I'M CUMMING!" Zelda decreed as she gripped the sheets and raised her head into the air, eyes wide and mouth agape as another orgasm rocked her body. Hair disheveled and clinging to her hair from sweat while her eyes were puffy, knuckles whitened and skin stained. She looked like no Princess, but she cared not.

For Link's part, he only offered a mild grunt of acknowledgement as he felt the blonde's walls squeeze around his dick, begging for him to offer up another batch of his semen into her tight folds, But Link was able to hold on, if but barely. His experience and harden will allow him to surprise his body's limitations as he continued to pound away behind her, hands firmly gripping the Princess's asscheeks as he speared them apart to allow himself to drive even deeper inside of her.

Her body may not have been as fine as some of his other partners, her ass may not have been the largest, or breasts that were the biggest. But that didn't diminish the experience, it just offered something different.

Zelda slumped back on the bed, her head falling with a thud as it landed on her cheek, some drool escaping her lips with eyes rolling to the back of her head. She had thought the first orgasm Link had given her would be hard to top. For being some praised as wise, Zelda could only think of how foolish she was.

The only sensation she could make out in her blissful state being the sound of low grunting coming from Link being drowned out by the loud slaps her asscheeks created every time his hips made contact as she felt something protrude and kiss her deepest parts. No doubt giving the Hero a very nice view as he sheathed his sword in her again and again, reaching places she didn't even know existed.

Zelda felt vindicated in not seeing Link as a man, for no man would have the abilities he held. The skills he possessed. The courage he showed. He was no man.

He was a Legend.

"Huh?" Zelda said in confusion as she found herself being flipped to the side. Now flat on her back as her arms stayed by her side, and legs raised into the air. Link's arms hooking both her knee pits as he continued to pump in and out of her. Zelda's face flushed up as she saw the look on his face. Determination, desire, yet, she could also see the glimmer of happiness, enjoyment, care, and love.

It made her happy, so, so happy. To see him so freely expressing emotions. The methods may not have been the purest, but the results were worth it.

And so extending her hands out, she grasped both his own, bringing them out in between the two of them, causing Link to look at Zelda as she gave him a bright smile that ran under her scarlet blush.

She looked cute, and despite his current actions, Link couldn't help but blush, and for a moment, Zelda saw Link in a way that she rarely viewed. That despite all his actions, deep down, laid the memory of a boy who still wanted the chance to grow up normally.

She wrapped her legs around him, bringing him down against her body and pressing face into her jiggling bosom. Wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Not out of lust, but of love and care.

And Link allowed himself to melt into it, as he pumped his hips inside of her one last time.

"Ahhh~" Zelda sighed as she felt Link deposit load after load of his semen inside of her, triggering another orgasm from her as her walls spasmed around his dick and did their best to squeeze him dry. But unlike her previous cummings, this one wasn't intense or that overwhelming.

It was relaxing, as though she could truly bask in the cloud high in the sky that Link had allowed her to visit briefly time and time again previously.

Zelda felt, at peace.

And she allowed herself to bask in the blissful sensation. All while holding the Link close, never losing any grip in her arms and legs, even if he struggled to break free from her grasp, she wouldn't let him move an inch.

Which was why she was happy he didn't seem to have any intention of doing so, instead seeming content keeping to lay atop her, his breath tickling the sides of her bosom while chest rose and fell with her own. A rhythm being exchanged between the two as they rested with each other.

But, Zelda couldn't help but feel as though Link's breaths was too deep, with him appearing to have made no movements since their shared orgasm, not even to make himself more comfortable.

Finding herself curious, Zelda picked her head up to look at him, only to become surprised as Link's eyes were closed, mouth slightly agape, he was sleeping.

Zelda had never seen Link like this, so, relaxed, vulnerable perhaps. Even during his brief moments of visible emotion, he always seemed a bit on edge, as though just in case he needed to be on guard for possibly anything, a habit Zelda believed was more instinctual than mindful, created due to his journeys.

So to see him like this, to seemingly lower his walls and allow himself to just relax, with her. Made the Princess jumping inside in ecstasy.

With a smile, Zelda hugged Link close once again, letting her eyes close as she allowed herself to sleep with him. With the hope of still waking up with the two in each other's arms.

Because she cared for him, and Zelda now knew, Link cared for her as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: So yeah, I wrote that.  
Had this idea for a few months and finally got around to doing it, and since Smash Ult is now a year old, might as well release it.  
Hope you all liked it.  
**


End file.
